Treachery
by Rantsuki17
Summary: Betrayal of the Inners. Generals are back only to pledge loyalty to Serenity like Elios. Mal/Usa pairing! What is the relationship between Diamond and Usagi? Warning some Yaoi!! Please R & R!!! I hope you will like it!!!


A DRAGON BALL AND SAILORMOON CROSSOVER

Treachery

Ran: Hi minna! This is my second fic but different crossovers. Hope you enjoy this new fic. This is a reviewed version of it. And I have changed my nickname from Love Bunny to Ran Tsuki. You better review or Heero won't let you live, right?

Heero: Of course, Ran. You are my sister. Even if I let them live I don't think Trowa would. He is after all you lover.

Ran: *Blush* Did you have to say it out loud???

Trowa: You don't love me? *Sniff*

Ran: It's not that! Of course I love you!!! Can you please say the disclaimer, Wufei? You have to since you lost the sparring match!!!

Wufei: Injustice!!! How could I lose to you!!!

Quatre: You have to since you promised, Wufei.

Duo: Yeah, Wu-man!!! A promise is a promise!!!

Wufei: DDDUUUOOO!!!!!!!!! You are dead!!!

Duo ran behind Love.

Ran: Before you kill him, can you please say the disclaimer?

Duo was shaking in fear that his friend won't help him. Wufei gave him an evil smirk.

Wufei: Fine onna. Ran do not either own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon. They belong to their owners. Hahaha!!!! Duo, I'm coming to cut your braid!!! Hahaha!!!

Duo: Eep!!!

The rest of the group grew large sweat drops. They could see Wufei running after Duo with a katana.

Ran: On the story!!! I hope you like it!!!

Author Notes: " " talking

             ' ' thinking

Chapter 1

She wanted more from this relationship. No... not sex but something that she felt was missing from this relationship. What could be missing in it? Was it love or something else?

Those thoughts were twirling in the head of Usagi. It had been 3 years since the battle with Galaxia and she had matured and grown to a very beautiful woman with nice curves and long cascading blond hair. Sometimes they were in the meatballs, sometimes not. Now she wasn't, she didn't feel like to do so. It was already past midnight, but she wasn't able to go to sleep.

She looked up the stars and the full moon for advice. The moon, suddenly radiate a silver ray to Usagi and it was made by someone to be able to communicate with her. She seemed to be in trance.

"Bunny, why you never talk to me anymore?" Said a male voice.

"Is that really you Diamond? I miss you so. But... it's not that I don't want to but you never respond to the questions. I tried so many times but I wasn't able to reach you, Diamond."

"But... I did answer you but each time there seemed to be something blocking me... I think it was a golden light. I am not sure. It has some evil in it but the person with that aura did not seem evil. Each time I try, the evil seems to grow stronger..."

"Could it be Endymion? He did have a golden aura but he isn't evil... I haven't seen him for a week because of his studies. Next time, I will be more careful when I try to talk to you again. I want to see you so much, Diamond."

"Bye princess, I have to go but whenever or wherever you need me, I will be there for you."

The link was cut.

"Thank you Diamond for your support." Whispered Usagi once out of her trance but still thinking so hard about their discussion that she didn't notice her boyfriend, Mamoru, at the door and he had heard her whispering when she came out of her trance. It was already 8 o'clock of the morning. It took a lot of time before you get the answer from each other that was why the conversation was so long.

Jealousy crept in his entire being. 'Damn! He still managed to contact her! I thought that I had discouraged him. I only found out two months ago when I accidentally intercept their dialogue where they confess their feelings. I was trying my powers. She loved him and he loved her! Don't you know, Diamond, that she belonged to me!!! Why did she confess to you what she thought when she didn't tell me. I had to stop it since Usagi made anyone not able to hear them or see them when they have those discussions from now on. She had found out my secret.'

When, finally, Usagi noticed him, his face was twisted in anger and jealousy. 'Is it possible that he was the one who didn't allow me to talk to Diamond? I never knew why but I never told the Inners about Diamond's existence. But then why did I tell the Outers but not who he was really? I think they were more mature and understood me better than even Mamoru!'

"Oh, well should I tell Mamoru about him?" Usagi thought without knowing she said that out loud.

"Tell me about what, Usako?" said Mamoru pulling Usagi out of her reverie.

"What are you talking about Mamo-chan?" Usagi nervously replied hoping he doesn't catch her nervousness.

"Let's go take a morning walk while we talk. I think that we both need some fresh air." Said Mamoru while taking her arm in his grip.

"Ok, I'll come... but please stop hurting my arm." Said Usagi so that she can escape if something had gone wrong in their discussion.

"Fine." said Mamoru coldly. "Let's go then."

*At the park*

They were sitting at he bench, not talking for 30 minutes. They were only staring at the lake in front of them. Mamoru decided to break the ice and started to ask her questions. But still didn't look in her eyes while doing so. "Who is Diamond? Is he your new boyfriend? Don't you love me anymore? Have you thought about my feelings? What about Rini?" Never letting her answer. 

Besides, she was too in shock to be able to mutter a word. She had to take long breath before being able to talk. "Diamond is a *friend* of mine and no, he isn't my boyfriend. I am not sure about my feelings toward you anymore. Rini can still be born but can be of another man without changing the future. Of course, I have thought of you feelings but have you thought of mine? Mmm...?" Replied Usagi. 

It's an angry, furious, and hurt Usagi he saw when he looked up. Boy, was he surprised that she hadn't shed a tear and hadn't begged him to come back to her. The thing that shocked him the most was she had stand up for herself. Usually, she just wailed till he cannot take it and do whatever she wanted so she stopped.

"Well since you dare to accuse me of such act when I said nothing when you *cheated* on me with the *INNERS*!!!" Usagi screamed loud enough for the whole Juuban to hear. 

He was shocked that she knew. He had always thought she was an airhead and didn't want her as his Queen but now... 

Unlucky for him, the Outers heard it. They were at the park to relax since there were no more monsters. Their faces were scary since they were extremely angry with him. They advanced toward an angry and scare Mamoru. At mid-distance, Setsuna arrived through a portal form the Time Gate. Visibly, she had heard Usagi's scream. "YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Screeched the four Outers even Setsuna! She was the calmest person they had ever seen but deep down, they knew except the Inners and Mamoru that it was only a façade. How many times did Usagi had to come to the Outer's house to comfort Setsuna or another of them from something?

They were very thankful that even though she is in a date or had planned something but cancelled them to go to them. They never said a thing when she had to cancel something with them because they knew why and won't blame her that she had deserted them. How many times had they comforted her because of the blame of the Inners and Mamoru for her selfishness? They should be grateful that she was always there when they needed her. They were always busy when Usagi needed them the most. They had teach her how to fight in martial arts, play music, be a lady, do better in school, and much more. She was a better fighter than Haruka, can sing with a beautiful voice, able to play piano and violin, she is smarter then Michiru and Amy put together, able to control her emotions = good actress, and the most important, her magic power is beyond belief. She was stronger than all the scouts and the Imperium Silver Crystal power combined. Setsuna was extremely shocked when she realized that she was stronger then Saturn since she thought that Saturn was the strongest Senshi. But she had been proved wrong in a training two weeks ago. Usagi had been training with them since a year and half ago. When she wanted, she sure could learn fast.

*Flashback*

'Her speed and strength increased five folds. Well, I guess the training worked wonder on her. Even Haruka when she started it, she did not have that much increase. Deep inside we knew she was strong but just lacked training. The training consisted: gymnastics, music, studying, magic control, sport, and manners. That was the reasons she was so tired and didn't have much time to hang around the weekend. Every weekend, she stayed with the Outers. It had taken her only 2 weeks of intensive studying to make her understand everything she missed and finished her last year of school – this year. We had talked to Haruna, her sensei, and she had agreed to help Usagi cover her intelligence. At first, she was reluctant, but after a while of thinking, she accepted. Well, that is not the whole truth since we had to brainwash her and the principle to achieve their goal. Usagi now took night school of college subject while still pretending to be in the last year of high school and still be the same old Usagi. She had taken the tests that allow her to have her High School Diploma. She passed all of them with flying colors. Every result was over 95%. We brainwashed her parents to think that Usagi was the same as before, no matter what she did at school. That was why most of the time she was not at home, but at school when a youma came so the Inners thought she was at the arcade flirting with Andrews when she came late for the fights. We had agreed that she stayed the same in front of the Inners and Mamoru so that we can surprise them. She sure will since she took biogenetic at college. Who would have thought but us that she would be able to do it.' Michiru thought while Usagi was sparring with Haruka and actually winning. 

This made Pluto stop talking to firefly, Hotaru. She had to see the scene unfold in front of her to believe it. Usagi was beating Haruka at fighting 5 matches out of 6!!! She even managed to outrun the Soldier of the Sky by 5 seconds!!! Pluto's mouth was hang open and eyes bugged out. What shocked her even more when Hotaru and Michiru said it had been a month since it started. Setsuna wasn't even angry because she had made it so that nothing bothered her in the month at the Time Gate. If she hadn't seen it, she wouldn't believe it.

"At the first time, Haruka had to comfort Usagi!" Quipped Hotaru.

"Why?" That surprised Pluto since it was suppose to be the inverse.

"Haruka was weeping. Usagi then understood why. She gasped than ran to her room and locked the door. We ran after her even Haruka and we encountered a closed door when we arrive. We heard silent weeping but no wailing. We then understood she was hurt because she thought it was her fault that Haruka was crying. She had thought we blamed her for making Haruka cry. She knew that Haruka never cried in front of so many persons. We thought that leaving her alone for a while that everything will be fine. When dinner came, she did not answer the door and... didn't come to eat. We started to worry and we were not able to open the door so Haruka climbed the tree that is not too far from her window. We then heard Usagi screaming and later we heard battle sounds so started to bang at the door. Suddenly, the door was opened by disarray Haruka with Usagi in her arms. Haruka was scared so she frantically asked me to hurry to heal her and Michiru to bring some bandages. We did." At the end, Hotaru seemed to be ready to cry.

"Why was she hurt? Did Haruka hurt her?" Asked a frantic Setsuna.

"She... she... had... tried... to... to... kill... herself!!!" At the last word, Hotaru was not able to hold her tears anymore. She ran to Setsuna and sobbed on her. "We were lucky, Haruka arrived in time to stop her from cutting the other wrist or..." She continued to sob more.

The last part, Setsuna can fill in with no problem. The consequences would be disastrous. They will have no more will to live and nothing to hang on.

"After Haruka talked to her for about two hours, she understood and she did not blame herself anymore. She will do her best in school for college. She will have higher marks than Amy!" After that, Hotaru giggled. 

Well, Setsuna sure can see why. The surprise on their faces will certainly be priceless.

*End Flashback*

'That is if they ever know about her scores since she had hide those tests. Amy would sure blow up at that. No one will believe her except, maybe, if she produces some proof.' At that thought, there is a slight smile on Haruka's face. It went away as fast as it came to be replaced by a scowl. She still remembered why there is a new Usagi.

*Flashback*

It was 10 o'clock. Haruka started to worry about Koneko. She still hasn't arrived. Suddenly, she heard a scream coming from the park. It was familiar to her... it was Usagi's! She is in trouble. She ran from the house to her without transforming because she didn't feel any evil from the park.

She arrived to see Usagi struggling to get away from someone who is trying to rape her. Haruka fought the man. Of course, she won. She then brought Usagi to their mansion. It was where all the Outers lived.

While in her haste to help Usagi, she had forgot to take her keys. When she arrived with Usagi in her arms still crying; she had to ring. Michiru and the others will not scold at her for forgetting her keys again because of Usagi.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Haruka is starting to be impatient. Finally, the door opened, Michiru started to scold her lover. "How many times had it told you..." She had finally seen why Haruka was so frantic with the doorbell. If she was alone, she would have climb the tree and leap to the window which is not too far from it. She had been forgetting her keys too much times.

"What happened to her?" Asked Michiru since she saw at what state Usagi was. Her clothes were shred to pieces. She would have caught a cold if Haruka didn't cover her with her blazer. Her face has many bruises and she was clutching to Haruka very desperately. She was sobbing so uncontrollably that she had soaked her lover's shirt. (A.N. Michiru's not Usagi's!!!)

"I will tell you later. Now, let's wash her, changer her then tuck her to bed." Said a worried Haruka since Usagi's grip hardened at her shirt even though she had stopped crying at the last words.

Michiru was starting to be jealous. Haruka was too close to her. 'Was she her lover? That two-timer bitches!!! I'll teach you to double-cross me!!!' She was about to yell at hem, when Haruka beat her first.

"Michiru, can you please help me bath Usagi? I don't think I can handle her alone." Came a voice from the bathroom. 

What she saw shocked Michiru out of her life! Haruka was kissing Usagi on the mouth. They were both nudes. Usagi is on Haruka's lap. Not able to control her anger anymore: she screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she was going to break them apart when a hand sopped her. It was Hotaru's.

"What are you going to do, Michiru?" asked a sleepy Hotaru.

"To break them apart." Pointing to where Haruka and Usagi were. At the sight, Hotaru was very awake.

"Huh? ... Wha!?!?!? Stop!!!" Screamed Hotaru knowing the consequences if such act was to be continued.

"Haruka... you can stop now. If you don't, I think they will blow up for a different reasons." Chided Usagi still in Haruka's lap but curled up to her.

"Huh? You sure? Don't you want to go further than that?" There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED... Naw... I will be nice. I would continue or the Gboys would kill me for having such a short chapter!!!

"Um... I don't know... what do you think Michi-chan?" Asked a sleepy angel. "Please...don't scream! It hurts my ears?" She said after glancing at Michiru. "'Ruka-chan, don't let me go no matter what, promise?" Haruka was only able to nod since she was trying to stop from laughing.

Unable to do it anymore, Haruka cracked up but kept her promise. Even though fell down to her back but with her precious package on top of her. She was laughing hysterically. Even tears have started to fall down from her eyes since she was laughing too much. Hotaru and Michiru looked at a sleeping Usagi and a laughing Haruka. How did she manage to sleep through Haruka's laughing is beyond them.

Haruka finally stopped but the mischievous gleam is still there but Hotaru and Michiru didn't notice that. "Michiru, can you please get pajamas for both of us? We will wait here. We won't catch a cold since there is a blanket big enough for the both of us." She used the blanket to envelop themselves to keep warmth.

After a while, she glanced at the clock, it as already 11pm. Thank god that it was a Friday night. They were both clothed and headed to the room, where she slept sometimes with Michiru. "Michiru, I will sleep with her for tonight so you would have to sleep alone. Sorry for this inconvenience." After that, she closed the door at Michiru not enabling her to protest.

"But... but... but..." Stuttered Michiru. Since not able to do anything about it, she only grudgingly went to her room to rest. She was sure that she would not be able to sleep while they go behind her. She went to her room, did the routine before bed, then lay on the bed thinking about *them*. Suddenly, she decided to check on them to make sure her suspicions were correct or not. She opened the door slowly so that it didn't squeak. She peered in the room only to find them in the same bed and holding each other closely as if they were scared that they would be tore apart. What surprised her the most was that she was no longer furious about them. Perplexed about that, she decided to wait until tomorrow to deal with that since she was too tired to do anything anyway. With that in mind, she went back to sleep.

*Morning*

She was shocked to see Usagi there when she went to the kitchen. It was only 7 o'clock and the training only started at 10. It seems to her that Hotaru was scolding both of them. Setsuna was laughing at the picture. She decided to help them with a purpose.

"No need to scold them that much. I suppose they both knew what they were doing." Setsuna finished with a chuckle. That comment made Usagi and Haruka blush a deep red.

"But how are we going to tell Michiru the news about us without... making her faint?" At the looks, she received, she added. "Well, those news are kinda bombs to me, don't you think, 'Ruka-chan?" She had sensed Michiru at the door; she can't resist that since she was still Usagi no matter what. She grinned very widely. At this sight, they all knew what was going to happen. They can't wait, well except the Soldier of the Sky, she would a hard time calming her lover down. But the look on Michiru when she was shocked was soo cute. She didn't have that face very often.

With a 'hum', Michiru made her presence clear to the others. They, all four, acted flushed, but in reality, they were trying to control their giggles.

"Michi-can, I have important news for you." Said a serious Usagi or suppose to.

"I know everything. Congratulations for... your relationship with Haruka." Her jaws were very tight at the end.

"How did you know? If I knew it sooner, I wouldn't have that much problem about how to tell you." Relief washed through Haruka. She saw Michiru walk away but not before seeing a tear rolling down. "Why are you crying, love?"

"Why are you still calling me love? Don't you love her? Isn't she your new girlfriend?" Michiru was trying her best to hold her tears.

"Love? Of course, I do. Destiny or now, I am sticking to her like glue." Haruka missed the last sentence in her haste to calm Michiru's suspicions.

"But destiny will not allow it. Why sudden change, in the past-"

"In the past, I loved her. Nothing had changed." She cut Michiru harshly for doubting her love for Usagi.

When everything become clear to Usagi, she started to chuckle then to hysterical guffaws. Hotaru and Setsuna joined to her laughter after understanding dawn on them. Unable to take it anymore, she fell down from her chair, clutching her stomach. After a while, they managed to control their laughter enough to talk. They laughed about how dense Haruka can be when it was on the woman side. She should have guess that Michiru was jealous of the attention she gave to Usagi.

"You thought that Haruka was my lover? *giggles* She is but..." Usagi never finished her sentence because she went to laughing when she saw Michiru's shocked face. "Her brother." Setsuna completed for her. This time not even Hotaru and Setsuna able to stop from going into a fit of laughter. Usagi did not laugh since Haruka is not her brother but...

"You are wrong, Setsuna." Silence came since she is never wrong about those things. "Haruka is my cousin; my brother is..." They waited expectantly for her to answer. "I don't know his name of now but in the Silver Millennium, it was Prince Tranquility."

Setsuna mouth was gaped open since she thought that she would not have her memories recovered so soon.

Suddenly, a blinding light came. The Outers and Usagi went into a fighting stance. In the orb on light, Queen Serenity appeared. They all bowed except Serenity. Usagi changed into her princess form quickly. 

"Mother, -" Serenity started to say.

"Child, I know what happened. Why did you say Haruka is your cousin-" She stopped when she was a hand held up powering of Usagi. She was shocked that her own musume would attack her. The Outers were shocked as well. Suddenly, she ran to her kaasan, pushed her down, and fired her energy ball at her kaasan's back. An inhuman scream was heard then followed by others.

There was a black mist starting to dissipate. Finally, there was nothing left. All, except Usagi, shivered. They caught a glimpse of the power emanated from the mist. It was quite powerful. They all wondered how could Usagi sense the evil when they haven't.

"Now, it's better. We can continue our conversation without someone eavesdropping." Said Usagi breaking the silence. She changed back to Usagi. Finally, the reason dawned on firefly. She had a secret smile.

"How did-" Started three Outers and a Queen.

"Her powers are awakening." Hotaru explained cutting them. "Saiyajin." Answering their unspoken question.

Usagi started laughing then crying since she was laughing too much. She said only some words that means she is starting to remember her past. "Kakkarot, Vegeta." At the last name, she sighed dreamily. She then snapped out of it when she felt five pair of eyes riveted on her. She then blushed of embarrassment of them knowing her secret.

"Oops... said too much." Hotaru quipped. Blushing redder, Usagi is scared of her mother's reaction to Vegeta. She never told her mother that she knew who Vegeta and Kakkarot were. The Queen was flabbergasted that she knew of their existence.

"Musume, I know you love Vegeta but you two can't be together." Said sadly the Queen.

"Why not, kaasan?" Asked a curious and frightened Usagi.

"They were your father and brother. They are dead as well as Kakkarot when planet Vegeta blew up. There was not survivor." Whispered Serenity after a tear had trailed down her cheek.

"No, it can't be!!!" Cried Usagi. "King Vegeta is my father, right?"

"Euh... yes... about King Vegeta." Queen Serenity finished with a blush.

"Phew, ...but wait a minute! Wasn't I suppose to love my father and brother?" Asked Usagi.

"Yes, you are." Serenity was at loss what to say like the Outers except firefly.

"Cool. I can't wait to see Vegeta again. I'm 100% sure that he still is that arrogant as before." She started to bounce. Queen Serenity was about to say something when what Usagi said shocked her. "I can't wait to see his mate and children. Oh! And also Kakarrot's. Can't forget him."

"How... did you know all this. They were supposed to be dead." Asked Serenity. They all were curious even firefly since they did not correctly estimate the extent of Usagi's power.

"Their kis..." Answered a saddened Usagi since she cannot pinpoint where they were. 

They, all, misunderstood what they saw. They all thought that she was sad because they both have mates and didn't try to contact her. They all were thinking about to pound on them for hurting their princess.

"Kaasan, I think you better go to Elysion, where Helios is. You have almost no energy left. If you continue to say here, you will not be able to visit us for a long time." Queen Serenity was prepared to leave when Usagi halted her for a sec. "Oh! And tell Helios what Mamoru did and ask him where his loyalty is before entering there. You will know when you see what color the Imperial Silver Crystal will be. If green, it's lying; pink, truth. Ask him for loyalty pledge to Princess Serenity till death and rebirth if he wish to change his loyalty. Bring him to me if he agrees. Tell him also, if he betrays me, he will go see Hades and be tortured. Elysion will have a new guardian. Bye see you next time!" after that, Queen Serenity left four very shocked Outers, they could only stare, not knowing what to do.

"What?" Ssked an annoyed Usagi. "Oh... about my relationship with Haruka?" She was about to add more when she suddenly frowned. "Youma in the park. Let's go now." The Outers transformed.

They ran to the park to see that the Inners are ready to fight. She held her hand to stop them. "We wait and see. If they need our help, we will give them. No energy attack but physical. That youma absorbs and becomes stronger with the energy thrown at him." They all wondered how she knew this and were about to ask her when they see that she was right. Mercury confirmed it. 

"It absorbs the energy, go for physical attacks." After the advice, they started to fight, but the persons, at the top of a building next to the park, could see that they are not faring well even with Capeboy appearance.

Outers and Usagi still on the rooftop knew that they would need their help. Five figures jumped from the five-story house. They landed behind the monster. The Inners and Mamoru were as dumbfound as the Outers that she did not henshin.

"Are you hurt so much that you want to die?" Asked a sarcastic Mars. Usagi ignored her. She went instead into a fighting stance, which was followed by four Outers. Mars was pissed that she ignored her.

"I want to check something." Was the reply coming from the small blonde. "I will go alone. If I cannot handle it, you come and fight with him, understand?"

"Yes, princess." They all agreed even though grudgingly.

"Shall we start?"

"You will be easy to win since those soldiers were not able to win, how in the world will you win against me?"

"Like this." She kicked him on the chest, knocking him a few feet. She ran to him planting her elbow to his head thus breaking some bones. Some cracking were heard. He went unconscious.

"Uranus, your Space Sword, please." She then used it to cut its head. His body was then cut to several parts with a few slashes from the sword. She picked up four stones unseen by the Inners (A.N. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask) but the Outers and Venus seen it. She paled at those gems. It was a zoicite, a malachite, a nephrite, and a jadeite. They came from each part of the monster she cut. She put them in her pocket. She then put her hands in front of her, forming a very big ki blast to the Scouts, but not to Usagi. She can do bigger than that. It disintegrated the monster completely and leaving a big hole in the ground.

There were many "whas", "woos", "hows", "no ways". They were all said by the Inners. The Outers have suspected something like this, but not to this extent. They were slightly fazed for a second then come back tot their senses. They walked up to stand behind their Princess, even though they knew that she could take care of herself. What she needed was their moral support for her next actions.

The Inners tried to come closer, but the glares they received froze them to their place.

Usagi seemed to be waiting for something. Mamoru thought. 'She is stronger than before. I have to be her King no matter what. If I can just coax her into believing I truly love her, I can be the King and able to fuck the Inners and Usagi. It would be like a dream come true.' He had a smile and a face that spelled lust. Even if she had her eyes close, she knew what her supposed soul mate was thinking with the ideas, his head seem to throw out. She was able to read people thoughts if they were thinking about it very hard like Mamoru did.

Suddenly, a bright light came in between the 2 groups. It was so bright that they have to cover eyes. The Inners got ready to fight when Usagi changed to her princess form. The Outers followed her. From the light emerged two persons: Queen Serenity and Helios. Helios, at first would not believe what Queen Serenity had said but after seeing this and looking at this former prince's dreams; he realized his mistake. He would pledge loyalty to Princess Serenity. He bowed to Princess Serenity but not Endymion. He was wearing armor like Endymion but where it was gold, his was white.

"No need for such respect. I assume you want to pledge loyalty to me through death and rebirth?" A regal tone of Princess Serenity was heard.

At his nod and one knee bent, she was readying herself for the pledge.

"I, Helios, guardian of Elysion, renounce loyalty to Prince Endymion. I, instead pledge loyalty to Princess Serenity through birth and rebirth." Said Helios. 

Mamoru scowled at the pledge. 'Damn, I just lost another one. I have to manage to keep the Scouts or I'm dead.'

"Pledge accepted." Answered Princess Serenity.

At this, a flash of silver suddenly enveloped the new guardian. Helios' costume changed to something else. (A.N. the Super S's one. I am not good at description please forgive me.) He was relieved that it was no longer armor. He was more of a pacifist person than fighting, but when needed, he can help.

"Helios, how dare you deny your loyalty to me to... to... that bitch?!?!" Endymion thundered. He hoped that he would scare Helios enough to have him back to his side.

Helios wasn't even fazed. He truly believed what he did was the best choice. He cannot follow someone whose intentions weren't pure. The Outers, Queen Serenity, and Serenity scowled at that description.

"I DARE to because you no longer are the Prince I one knew or should I say the real you." Countered Helios. Suddenly, he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. It squeezed to tell him, she was behind him. It was his princess. Suddenly, something dawned on him. "Now, I understand why your generals betrayed you and the Inners. It was their hate toward you five that enabled Beryl to brainwash them. It was more what you did to my Princess, to be more precise."

The Inners paled. 'We made a good decision to butt her out of our group. She cannot be our leader. She made them believe that we are traitors to her. Could that be true that they won't love us anymore? No... they will come back to us. They have to. Impossible... or is it?' This was the thought of every Inner except one.

While they were talking, Usagi was working on a spell. She forgot something so she asked Helios for help. After telling her what she was missing, which was only a line of a long spell. He was surprised that she was able to memorize the spell almost completely. With that information, she brought back to life the generals. There was no evil in them. They glared at their former prince and soul mates. They flinched under their death glares. Their suspicions were confirmed. Usagi did make them believe they were the traitors. Without another glance to them, they pledged loyalty to Serenity: denying any pledges to Beryl and Endymion. By doing so, they were no longer soul mates with the Inners. They have to find them later. (A.N. Not for long before finding them. Some yaoi.) Their uniforms stayed the same except it was now silver, not gray.

"Helios, you better go back to Elysion with my mother. I will see you soon for a visit, ok?" Asked a little worn out Usagi. She faltered a little bit. The generals went to help her instantly, while the Outers protect them from any attacks from the traitors.

"Yes, Prin- euh I mean Usagi-chan." Helios changed under the pleading look of Usagi. He was rewarded with a bright smile making his cheeks a bit rosy. They then disappeared without a sound. Mamoru was angered that Helios blushed and dared to call HER Usagi-chan.

"Let's go guys." The Outers took Usagi and started walking. "Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jedite, you guys too. Since you have no place to live now, you will stay with us until the next mission." Usagi said softly. After a last glare they followed their Princess. "No buts. Let's get going." Said Usagi again before any of the Outers were able to protest. "Questions, later." Answering their unspoken question. 

They walked to their mansion and made some sleeping arrangements. He felt the need to protect. He was very stubborn; no matter what the Senshi did, he would not budge from his place. Finally, they all went to their room not before threatening him for Usagi's safety. Malachite stayed with Usagi until she was asleep. She only pretended to be asleep. As soon he was out she teleported to the temple. When the scouts sensed that, they thought Malachite had capture their Princess, but they were shocked that they are wrong since their princess telepathically told them. He had went to his room to rest since he knew tomorrow is going to be a very *long* day with answering questions. 

*At the Park*

The Inners detransformed. They were shocked at how the Outers and Generals listened to Usagi's commends. The Inners felt an emptiness that will never be filled since there was no soul mate for the one who cheat. After they die, they do not go to Elysion, but Hell, where Hades is.

"Let's go to the temple discuss this." Said a confused Raye.

They all started to walk to the Hikawa Shrine (Cherry Hill Temple, is that how it is spelled?). No one talked during the walk. They were too deep in thought about what happened earlier, what did Usagi meant by mission, and the revivals of the Generals. None of them feel guilty. There was still a problem. What will Artimis and Luna say about what happened in the last weeks? They should be back in a few days.

The group entered the shrine to where the fire is. Shock overcame them when they saw Artimis and Luna waiting for them.

"Hello, Artimis. Hello, Luna." Said the group in unison. Shock was written on their face since they don't have time to create a plausible lie so they have to say the truth. They winced as they thought on what their reaction will be.

"Tell me what happened while we were out of Juuban?" Inquired a curious Luna since Usagi was not present and the shock on their faces.

"We kicked Usagi out. Good riddance. She was only a burden to us. She is not the leader we needed. She is klutzy, whiny, crybaby, and she is always late. She revived the Generals. That's about all." Said Raye as if nothing wrong with the news. The others cringed at what the cats' reaction.

"Well, I guess we were right." Said Artimis coolly while comforting Luna. "You are only a bunch of BITCHES AND SELFISH persons. I'm ashamed of what you did." Anger apparent in the eyes of Artimis and Luna.

The group was ready to kill the cats for what they had said. A purple glow enveloped Luna, while a white one enveloped Artimis. Now in front of the traitors were two furious humans. They were ready to attack when a voice stopped them.

"Artimis, Luna. Glad to see you." Said a silvery voice. Stopping them from powering up. Soon, Usagi appeared. Blue tee prank top, white shorts, hair in ponytail cut, and running shoes. Her hair now stops at her mid-back. Everyone was shocked that Usagi would cut her hair she loved so much. Luna was about to pass out when she said in her melodious voice. "Before we go anywhere, I would like to know whom you two from Mau pledge loyalty."

Without hesitation, Luna and Artimis pledge loyalty to Serenity through death and rebirth. They looked back at the Inners only to see that they were only a nuisance to them.

A choker was seen on both humans' neck after they lift their eyes. Luna's one is purple; Artimis' white. Both have the sign of a crescent with an eight points star. Inners were all thinking that no one else would help them: they were utterly on their own. 'What do those symbols mean?' The same thought going through their head. Mercury did a quick research, and she gasped.

"It was only a legend. This can't be true. It can't be..." There was anguish in her voice. That scared the rest of the team. She was always calm and calculated no matter what happens. Suddenly, Raye remembered where she had seen that sign.

"Cosmos. No, it can't be. It was aid to need all the scouts' power to form her, but one thing is sure, I will not give my power to you, Usagi the traitor. You will not become the leader of all Scouts. I will not permit it." As she continued to speak, her voice went crescendo ending screaming. So loud that everyone in the room has to cover their ears for fear to go deaf. She managed to scare the wits out of her crow even though they were accustomed to her screaming.

Usagi's face remained expressionless. The now cats are proud of her. Inners expected her to cry.

"Me a traitor?" She said.

To be continued

Ah... a cliffhanger!!! I am so naughty!! I hope you will like this revised version of treachery!!! I hope I can get the next chapter next week. Don't forget to review!!!


End file.
